Blasting process and cutting process are methods commonly employed for roughening the inner circumferential surface of a cylinder or the like of an internal combustion engine. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. H11-320414 discloses a method of blasting the inner circumferential surface of a cylinder.
Suppose a case of forming a rough surface on a cylindrical inner wall, such as a cylinder circumferential surface of a cylinder. In a state that the nose portion at the tip end of the cutting edge portion of a cutting tool is pressed on the cylindrical inner wall, the workpiece is rotated about the axis of the inner circumferential wall, and concurrently, the cutting tool is fed in the direction of the above-mentioned axis. In this cutting process, a rough surface is formed on the inner circumferential wall of the workpiece by the fluctuating depth of cut due to fluctuating chip flow and fluctuating cutting force in the thrust direction.